Beyond Reaching
by Runeee
Summary: Diagnosed with cancer, Rose started to feel like there was no hope for her at all, till she met her new provider; Doctor John Smith that she started to feel hope.
**Summary:** Diagnosed with cancer, Rose started to feel like there was no hope for her at all, till she met her new provider; Doctor John Smith that she started to feel hope.

 **Genre:** Angst/Humor/ with a hint of Romance/Friendship.

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who

 **Warnings:** Cancer, Language

 **A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my new one-shot. This is a sensitive subject, well it's about cancer. I have some experience with it from my mother and after watching the movie The Fault in Our Stars I wanted to write something about it at least a little.

I do not and will not own Doctor Who. I just own this plot and my own original characters.

Please tell me what you think :)

* * *

 **Beyond Reaching**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lay back and lay still." Doctor Williams told me and leading the way to the MRI. The bed laid out of the circle open cave and it was bare. It was always bare and I didn't need more reassurance of what doing to happen. I been doing this for the past few years and nothing ever change.

I laid down on the firm table beneath me. The flimsy hospital gown didn't matter much to the cold that swept through my limps and I held back a shiver. I can hear their voices around me, talking. I couldn't hear the words and for the time I didn't even want to at this moment either.

"Take a breath when the table moves over the circle, Miss. Tyler." Doctor Williams said, not leaving any time for me to even reply back to him. This was just a job. I heard his footsteps retreated into the small room outside. The room that has small windows looking into this one.

I heard the engine roared to life and I felt that same ping of fear that I had all those years ago when I first took my MRI. The engine was very loud and it was started to hurt my ears. The earplugs that the doctor gave me didn't really hollow the sound out completely.

I felt the table under me begin to move forward and my heart started to beat a little faster against my chest. Fear. I didn't even know why I'm so scared about this time around. There was nothing worse than what's happening to me.

The table jerked to a stop and then the circle above me begin to make a sound now, louder than the engine. I shut my eyes closed and took in a huge breath.

 **.**

"You're depressed." Mum snapped at me. I sat at the table reading the local newspaper. If anyone saw me now, reading that is, they wouldn't even believe it.

"No I'm not." I replied back to her lying, but I knew she's right. It was common sense that I would be depressed since I had been diagnosed with a life threatening illness.

I was depressed, but I was also angry. I'm angry at myself and for God who had let this happened to me. I had dreams. I had dreams that would lead me out of working for a mere shop. I had dreams of traveling, but now that was over. I can't travel long distance.

Maybe that why I'm actually depressed. My dreams dashed away from me.

Mum ignored me; "This is why, I already made an appointment for you to see a therapist and help you cope with this."

I started to hate her.

 **.**

Doctor Pond was everything that shouldn't be working in the first place as a therapist. The red-haired looked very young, and seemed to be about my own age, but I knew that wasn't true.

I heard the clock tick on the wall beside me even more. It had been thirty minutes and still I haven't even utter a single word to her. She just sat there with a note pad in her hand waiting, just waiting.

This just remind me even more that people didn't care. They care about was the money involve. The longer I just sit here without talking, she get paid even more without doing her job.

The air was getting thickened with something I didn't even know, till at long last she spoke.

"Do you think you might try a new hobby, Miss. Tyler?"

 **.**

"Hullo! I'm Doctor Smith and I will be your new permeant care provider." Doctor Smith beamed at me the moment he strolled into the room in nothing but suspenders with a huge red bow-tie.

I stared at him. This doesn't really affect him at all it seems.

"Doctor Williams, nice fellow, have been transfer to a new hospital."

"hm Doctor Smith?"

He didn't seem to notice or even to shut up for the matter.

"I heard nice things about you, Miss. Tyler and I hope we will become fast friends."

"Doctor Smith?" I repeated a bit louder, this time getting angry. He stopped. He blinked and turned to me with a questioning look upon his young face. I can see the twinkle in his green eyes and I started to feel even angrier.

"Doctor Smith? OOOOHH I mean you can call me John." He smiled; "Doctor John….Don't like the sound of it…well you can just call me The Doctor."

I urged myself to calm down. Doctor Smith was the weirdest person I ever met and I knew he has good intentions. The questioning look within his eyes disappeared and was replaced with that same bloody smile from before.

I felt my cheeks began to redden, stupid, this was all stupid.  
"What are my test results?" I asked.

"Ah from the blood work and all the other tests, I say you're in remission, but you still have to come back and see me for a follow up each month."

The results render me speechless. I didn't know what to feel. I had been fighting since I was sixteen with little hope for remission, but yet I should feel happy. I am happy. I think, but I felt something else, like something being taken from me all the same.

My emotions must have been shown on my face because the next thing I even know was the feeling of warm arms circled around my waist hugging me.

Shock bubble up, was this even professional? I wanted to pull away and tell him off, but I didn't. I needed the hug. Doctor Smith patted me on the back a bit awkwardly, and then take a step back with a huge smile. Does this guy know how to even frown?

"Everyone needs a hug once in a while." He replied and I felt myself laughing and I felt at this moment that I was not beyond reaching at all.


End file.
